wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance! (video)
'Dance Dance'https://www.instagram.com/p/BF-hLoXJPsS/ is a CD that came out on September 2, 2016 and DVD that is going to be released on December,7 2016. Songs # Dance, Dance! # The Shimmie Shake # Wiggly Party # Do the Skeleton Skat # Do the Propeller! # Rubber Boots # A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day # Wiggletto # Little Dingo # Hula Hula Baby # Banjo Breakdown # Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York # St. Patrick's Day # The Liberton Boys Polka # Michael Finnegan # Simon Says # A Taste Of Joplin Trivia * The earlier songs such as Rubber Boots and Wiggletto first appeared in the Wiggle Town TV Series as pre-released songs. * It took about 2 years to film this video from February 2015 to September 2016. * The Wiggles' Colored Dancers make a return in this video since their last appearance in The Wiggly Big Show. Jeff also makes a return since his last appearance in Wiggle House. * The sets from Dial E for Emma and the Lachy TV Series are reused in some of the scenes for this video, including some of the songs such as Wiggletto. * A Behind-the-Scenes photo of Little Dingo shows Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar. * Jimmy Barnes and Marlee Matlin guest star on this DVD. Gallery Behind the Scenes File:DothePropeller!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Do the Propeller!" LachyandSimoninDanceDance-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Lachy the Frog and Simon the Fly SimonandEmmainDanceDance!-BehindtheScenes.png|Simon the Fly and Emma the Mouse TheOtherWigglesinDanceDance-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Lachy the Frog, Emma the Mouse and Anthony the Pig HulaHulaBaby(2016)-BehindtheScenes.png|"Hula Hula Baby" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)BehindtheScenes.png|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" Promo Pictures File:DanceDance!-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: The opening File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dance Dance!" File:ComeonDowntoWiggleTownPromoPhoto13.jpg|"Dance Dance!" File:ComeOnDowntoWiggleTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles File:Dance,Dance!-PromoPicture.png|"Dance Dance!" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture2.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma in a promo picture TheShimmieShake2016PromoPicture4.png|Lachy, Anthony and Simon WigglyParty2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggly Party" WigglyParty2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group conga lining WigglyParty2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma, Simon and Captain in their costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture.jpg|Emma dancing DotheSkeletonSkat!2016PromoPicture2.jpg|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!(2016)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DothePropeller!-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller!2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture File:RubberBootsPromoPhoto.png|"Rubber Boots" AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture.jpg|Lachy The Frog AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture2.jpg|Lachy The Frog and Emma The Mouse AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy The Frog and Emma The Mouse AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture4.jpg|Simon The Fly AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy the Frog, Anthony the Cat, Emma the Mouse File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy the Frog and Simon the Fly File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture7.jpg|Emma as Mrs. Mousey File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:AFrogWentaWalkingonaSummer'sDayPromoPicture9.png|Lachy and Simon Wiggletto-PromoPicture.jpg|"Wiggletto" Wiggletto-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wiggletto" Wiggletto-PromoPhoto2.jpg|Simon and Lachy File:DanceDance!-BehindtheScenes.png|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "Little Dingo" DingoTango-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Dingo" DingoTango-2016PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and Lachy DingoTango-2016PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma and Lachy DingoTango(2016)-BehindtheScenesPhoto.jpg|Emma and Alexandra LittleDingoPromoPhoto4.png|Simon, Emma and Lachy SimonPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Simon playing the blue Maton acoustic guitar HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby2016PromoPicture2.jpg|"Hula Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby-2016PromoPicture3.png|Lachy hula hooping BanjoBreakdownBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "Banjo Breakdown" BanjoBreakdownPromoPicture.jpg|"Banjo Breakdown" BanjoBreakdownPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain BanjoBreakdownPromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina BanjoBreakdownPromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Emma PaulandJeffin2016.jpg|Paul and Jeff CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)PromoPhoto.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy CaptainFeathersword(HeLovestoDance)PromoPhoto2.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy The Wiggles and the Kim Roe School of Dance.jpg|The Wiggles and the Kim Roe School of Dance TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture.jpg|Emma, Anthony and the kids TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma and the kids TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma in Scotland TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon in Scotland File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy, Anthony and Simon File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture7.jpg|Anthony playing the bagpipes File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture8.jpg|Lachy File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles in Scotland File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture10.jpg|Simon and Lachy in Scotland File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles in Scotland File:TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture12.jpg|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)PromoPicture13.png|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork-PromoPicture.png|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" File:DanceDance!BehindtheScenes3.png|Behind the Scenes Prologue: "The Liberton Boys Polka" TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture.jpg|"The Liberton Boys Polka" JeffandAnthonyin2016.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyFieldintheBigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in the Big Red Boat. TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture2.jpg|Emma in the Big Red Boat. TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheLibertonBoysPolkaPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy, Captain and Alexandra Wharton File:TheLibertonBoysPolkaBehindtheScenes2.jpg|Daniel Attard, Alexandra Wharton, Captain and Dorothy SimonSays-2016PromoPicture.jpg|"Simon Says" SimonSays2016PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in a promo picture ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto2.jpg|Emma as a cleaner ATasteofJoplinPromoPhoto.png|"A Taste of Joplin" TheWigglesinDanceDance!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in a promo picture AnthonyandJimmyBarnes.jpg|Anthony and Jimmy Barnes TheWigglesandJimmyBarnes.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Barnes 14479637_863209870482645_3963843864137017101_n.jpg|Lachy and Jamaaladeen Tacuma in a promo picture 14517432_863209873815978_8090162149655351807_n.jpg|Anthony,Lachy and Jamaaladeen Tacuma in a promo picture 14358961_863209880482644_564775663126150275_n.jpg|Lachy,Jamaaladeen Tacuma,Lee Hawkins and Anthony in a promo picture SimonPlayingtheBassDrum.jpg|Simon in a promo picture References 2. https://www.jbhifi.com.au/music/browse/childrens/dance-dance/988102/ 3. https://shop.abc.net.au/products/dance-dance-the-wiggles-cd Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 DVDs Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 9